legend of the warrior
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash was send to a new world with his memory lost and has a powerful last spirit beast inside him allows him to master all elements but he has help with the avatar and new friends to help him claim his memory and master the beast in him warning this story is dark AshXKorra


**legend of the warrior**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash meets the spirit**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and legend of korra I want to thank my friend lavelle130 for helping me with the story where Ash was in republic city but lost his memory from the spirit world now in possession of controlling the elements from the spirit name raava also Ash will be facing something worse then organizations in his world**

(Kanto region )

Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony . pokemon are used for battles, contests, dancing and performance but at pallet town there's a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and a blunette wearing a white beanie hat with a pink pokeball logo, black vest with a white shirt, pink skirt and shoes that's right that's Ash ketchum the legendary Pokémon champion of the Kalos region and with him was Dawn Berlitz the famous pokemon coordinator in the jhoto who are relaxing at the hill looking at the scenery of kanto

" Ah, this is great Dawn. " Said Ash looking at Dawn with a smile

"yeah looking at this scenery is so peaceful" said Dawn who was talking to Ash with a smile

"who...am...I? and why I remember that name from somewhere

(Republic city)

In the part reaches of the city where there are people who are normal but others have a special gift in them are known as benders this city was been build by it's hero was known as Aang the last airbender also an avatar the bender that can master four elements along with the firelord known as zuko the grandson of avatar roku but years have passed since the avatar had died now his son name tenzin have taken his place as the leader of the city but not as the avatar. at the streets of republic city Ash was walking but seem had no memory

"I don't know who I am or where I come from? All I remember was my name that's all" Ash said in his thoughts what he was wearing was a blue long jacket, black shirt, blue pants and boots he start walking

(hurt johnny cage )

" I know nothing about myself only the name I had or I don't remember living here but where did I live will I ever get back" Ash said as he was walking more till he ran to a bigger problem

"stop right there my friend" Ash looks behind and saw a group of thugs he was cornered "give us your money and we let you live" one of them said to Ash as he wasn't afraid of them "I refused your offer leave me alone or you will be sorry" Ash said to them

"oh a tough kid were scared." the thug said to him as Ash was not joking

"I warned you" Ash have summoned water from the gutter Ash learn when he throws the water at them "what the how did I do that?" Ash was confused as the other thugs were ready to fight

"why you" one used fire and throws it at Ash but Ash have manage to grab it then used it against him that made the thug unconscious but there was the last one who had used the earth then forms it to the boulder and hits Ash "never miss with us kid" said the leader but a suddenly glow just appeared the boulder was shattered to pieces then was levitating around Ash his eyes were glowing

"I WARNED YOU!" Ash who was in rage has unleashed earth, fire, air and water at the alley but Ash is now completely losing control of his newfound power along with his Aura begins to attack the thugs

"Hold it right there!" they looked and the thugs saw who they are

"metalbenders" as the metalbender police used their metal to trap the thugs then they see the enraged Ash "halt you are under arrest " said the metalbender as Ash sees them believe that they were a threat

"GET AWAY FROM ME I HAVE DID NOTHING TO YOU GET OUT!" Ash then begins to change as he was turning into a dragon-like beast that was formed by the aura of his own staring to attack them "stop him " the metalbenders throw their metal at him as possible but the aura beast have used metalbending of his own then used it on thier metal against them to form as spears but have missed when he's making his escaped

"what's going on?" the metalbenders looked and saw the girl about Ash's age she wears a water tribe tank top dark blue pants and a pelt her hair is in a tri pony tail her name is korra the new avatar took aangs place ask ed the metalbenders what's going on "There's a boy who's a bender but was changed to a beast we must stop that thing at all cost" said the metalbender who command his forces to go after him

"with danger like that they'll hurt themselves" Korra went after the metalbenders to track down the beast as they are in pursuit "there he is get him" they used all the metal going to slow him down but the aura beast have did the metalbending again at the police trying to escape "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ash warned them again as he was making his escape korra have figured out why he was running

"he's not attacking we are attacking him I must stop them" Korra then has one choice is to defend him as she was close to his direction used her earthbending to block the path Ash stops and saw korra "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ash warned her as she was getting closer "don't worry i'm not here to fight you I'm here to help you" said Korra as Ash in the aura beast form stops learning she was helping him he was calmed down then changes back to himself but collapsed unconscious

"he tired himself out" Korra said in her thoughts as she helps him up then the police came "you finally stopped him avatar now we can take it from here " said the metalbender but korra refused "no he never hurt anyone he just wanted to get away from us thinking we were a threat" Korra said to them as she's taking him to tenzin to ask him for help

(spirit world)

Ash was waking up found himself in a world he never seen before "where am I? this is not the city I remember fighting those thugs then..." Ash then remembers he was out of control and start attacking those thugs in rage then changed to a dragon aura beast and almost harm the metalbender police "I did this to them. I never meant to hurt everyone" said Ash

"It's not your fault your power was controlling you" said a voice who was speaking to Ash as he looks everywhere but see nothing "who are you? where are you?" Ash said to the voice as it appeared again "I'm over here my friend" the voice said to him as he saw the spirit was pure light blue was talking to him "Don't worry Ash i'm here to help you" said the spirit who had a voice of a female who was here to help him

"who are you and how do you known my name?" Ash asked

"I'm Raava i'm a spirit of light and peace in this world I came to find you Ash to help you find your memories you lost" said raava as Ash learned that she's going to help him with his memories "but I want to known something raava when I was fighting those thugs I seem to control water then there was fire and now earth and air how did I do that" ash said to her

"that's bending my friend you see the thugs that you were facing are benders as well including the police are metalbenders but you Ash can use all the elements of bending makes you a powerful bender Ash" said raava as Ash was surprised of his newfound power "but you lost control of your power Ash by anger and rage" raava said to him as Ash remembered it well "yes I almost killed the police with this power then I just transformed to an aura spirit dragon like beast who had cause more trouble" Ash remembers the form as well

"the aura spirit beast has been awakened inside you Ash I never seen one of them alive all those years" raava said

"you mean this spirit beast was the last of it's kind?" Ash said as raava nodded

"yes the spirit beasts lived in the spirit world years ago come in different elements they are like me filled with light and peace live in harmony till they were betrayed by vaatu the spirit of darkness and chaos they were been hunted down and killed by vaatu but one manage to survive was Daara the spirit of will and truth which he's in you Ash. he helped me banished vaatu then Daara blames himself for the lost of his kind soon to be extinct he banish himself till he has found you when you're born Ash" Raava said as Ash now learn about the beast name Daara was in him

"I can't believe that monster end those creatures so innocent I guess spirits too become evil within" Ash said

"but can help you Ash to master your aura spirit beast and the one will help you of your bending is the avatar was born as a waterbender" Raava said she can help him with his aura spirit beast but Ash ask her one thing "where can I find the avatar raava" Ash said to the peaceful spirit "don't worry my friend my time is up you should be waking up to republic city I believe we shall meet again Ash farewell" said raava

"farewell raava" said Ash as the light came as it have fled he had found himself in the room at the bed

"ah you finally wake up" Ash looks and saw korra was walking with a cup "care for tea" she gives him the tea to help him "oh thanks how did I get here?" Ash asked confused "you were transformed to a beast being chased by metalbenders but I have calm you down then you collapsed" said korra

"thanks for your help i'm Ash" said Ash

"nice to meet you Ash I'm Korra the avatar" said korra

(at the nearest reaches of the ocean)

At the nearest prison in the land hold s a prisoner was being chained for his life time but something different about him has something chilling in the spine of the person as she then sense something different "the aura spirit of will and truth has return and created a powerful bender that masters all elements. the time is among the red lotus and the end of the avatar begins soon I will meet the new bender in person" the prisoner said waiting for the time

 **that's it of the chapter of tale of the pokemon warrior Ash gets to meet korra and also met the spirit raava who has told him that he has the last aura spirit beast in him that made him a powerful bender that can master both elements but will he master those elements and the spirit will Ash find his spirit and I thanks to a friend that helps me with the crossover enjoy and get ready for chapter 2 soon and that's all for now**

 **p.s. a friend of mine zenotai123 wants you all to see his stories**

 **Review**


End file.
